The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread structure for off-road tires capable of improving the enveloping power.
Off-road tires, especially tires used in rough terrains such as pneumatic tires for motocross bikes or rally cars, are required to have so called enveloping power, namely, an ability to conform to the road surface easily so as to absorb shock and reduce vibration during running. In the case of rear tires of the motocross bikes in particular, such request for high enveloping power is strong in order to lessen fatigue of the driver or rider.